bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Goody
'Jade Cerisa Lorraine Goody'https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jade_Goody was a finalist on Big Brother 3 (UK) and was a housemate on Big Brother Panto, Celebrity Big Brother 5 '' and ''Bigg Boss 2 (Hindi). During her first season on the show, Jade became the subject of ridicule from the media due to her ditzy nature and lack of general knowledge, such as believing that the US was not an English-speaking country and that Rio de Janiero was a person, not a city. Despite this, she became popular with the public and developed a fanbase, managing to place fourth overall. After her initial season Jade became a celebrity in the outside world, appearing on other reality shows as well as releasing her own fragrance and autobiography. It was because of this fame that she moved into the Celebrity Big Brother 5 house on Day 3 along with her mother Jackiey and boyfriend Jack. During this season Goody came under much fire from the public due to a series of racist comments she made towards fellow housemate Shilpa Shetty. These comments led to almost 45,000 complaints being made to UK broadcasting committee Ofcom, as well as Jade's fragrance being pulled from shelves and plans to publish a paperback version of her autobiography being cancelled. No audience was present at Jade's eviction to protect her from any possible attacks. In 2008, in an attempt to make amends with the public following the controversy, Jade appeared on the second season of India's version of Big Brother, Big Boss 2 (Hindi). She voluntary left the house on Day 2 after being diagnosed with cervical cancer, and died 9 months later on March 22, 2009. Player's History - Big Brother 3 (UK) Task History Rich/Poor History Nominations History } | |- |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |5 | | Sophie PritchardSophie Pritchard |- |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |6 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |7 | |- |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |8 | | |- |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |9 | | |} Player's History - Big Brother Panto Audition History Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 5 Task History Nominations History Player History - Big Boss 2 (Hindi) Nomination History Trivia * She is one of twenty houseguests, along with Tim Dormer (BBAU), Nikki Grahame (BBUK), Brigitte Nielsen (BBDK) Daniela Martins (BBFR), Daniel Mkongo (BBFR), Sava Radović (BBD), Nikola Nasteski (Vb), Žarko Stojanović (BBFR), Željko Stojanović (BBF), Kelly Baron (BBBR), Lucy Diakovska (BBBG), Leila Ben Khalifa (GF), Priya Malik (BBAU), Leonel Estevao (BBA), Fanny Rodrigues (BBPL), Tucha Lourenço (BBAO), Amor Romeira (GHS), Frankie Grande (BBUS), and Brandi Glanville (BBUK) who competed on seasons from two different versions of the show. * She is one of four houseguests, along with Mike "Boogie" Malin (BBUS), Janelle Pierzina (BBUS), and Nikki Grahame (BBUK), to compete on three different seasons. * In every series Jade competed on (excluding Big Brother Panto), two or more housemates walked from the game, including Jade herself. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Deceased Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother UK Contestants Category:Season 3 (UK) Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Season 5 (UK Celebrity) Contestants Category:9th Place Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK Contestants Category:15th Place Category:Walkers Category:Panto Contestants